Gaara What Is Love?
by MewRainbow100
Summary: Gaara doesn't know what love is until... he meets a certain girl that will change his life forever. Rated M for cursing, wet dreams, and sex later on.
1. Gaara meets Leena as kids

Gaara What Is Love?

Gaara and Leena's first meeting as kids.

By: Leena-chan.

What is love? I have never experienced love before. Even though the love symbol is a curse on my forehead holding the deadly Shukaku. All the people dread me. My father tries to kill me numerous times. My sister and brother never play with me. In fact, none of the children in Sunagakure village do. I'm always left alone. "Why did it have to me?" I thought to myself. "Why do I have to be a monster?" I thought to myself. I couldn't stand being hated so I ran away. I ran to another village. I didn't know where I was. I looked around and when I saw no one I sat down and cried. "What's wrong?" I heard a voice from behind ask. I looked behind me and saw a girl about my age with very, dark brown eyes and long brown hair. "Why are you crying?" She asked. "I'm alone." I said to her. "You don't have any friends?" She asked. "What are friends?" I asked. She laughed a little and said, "Friends are people you have a good relationship with." "No. I've never had any friends. I'm a monster and monster's don't have friends." I said as I started crying again. "I don't see a monster in front of me. I see a boy with bright, red hair and sea foam green eyes." She said. "What's your name?" I asked her. "Leena Jean Ketchum. What's yours?" She asked. "Sabaku No Gaara." I answered her. "Cool! How old are you?" She asked. "Eight. You?" I asked. "Same here!" She said excitedly. "LEEENNAAA! TIME TO GO HOME!" A voice called from a distance. "Oh I gotta go. My Sensei/Father is calling me. I'll see you tomorrow okay. Bye Gaara-san!" She said running off towards an older man with blondish hair and a robe much like the Kazekage's but it was red. I shrugged and fell asleep on the park bench. The next morning I woke up and I realized I was hungry. I went searching around for some food. I was walking the streets of the village. "Gaara-san!" I heard a voice call out from behind. I turned around and saw Leena running up to me. "Hi! What are you doing here?" She said. "I'm a little hungry." I said as my stomach growled. She laughed and said, "Well why don't you come to my house? My sensei sent me out to get something's for breakfast at Iraiya Morning Glory Market. Why don't you help me get the things we need and then you follow me home." She said smiling. "Okay." I said. She took my hand and she dragged me to a big marketplace. "Good morning Leena-sama. Here for the things Hokage-sama needs for you and your brother's breakfast?" The cashier asked her. "Yep! Sensei asked me to get them." She replied. "Are you sure you can carry them all by yourself?" The cashier asked concerned. "Yep! My strength is inhumane as Sensei says. Also I have a friend who can help me carry them." She told the cashier. "Oh who is this?" The cashier asked looking at me. "This is my new friend Gaara-san." She said cheerfully. The cashier gasped and looked in horror. "Well Leena-sama you must be getting home now right? Your sensei must be worried. Now run along." The cashier said ushering us out. "Okay thanks again! I'll be back tomorrow! Bye!" She said cheerfully picking up one of the many bags she had to carry. I picked two up and I followed her to her house. I looked at the house's size. "Wow. You're house is huge!" I said in awe. She giggled a little and said, "Sensei says it's called a mansion. I don't know why! It's just a big house. Anyway, let's go inside and bring these bags to Sensei and Kushina-chan okay?" She said. I nodded. She pushed open the two doors open letting herself in. "Sensei! Kushina-chan!" I'm back and I brought a friend!" She shouted and her voice echoed through the house. "In the kitchen Leena!" A woman's voice called back. "Come on Gaara-san the kitchen's this way." She said pointing. We walked into the humongous kitchen where a woman with long, red hair was standing near a stove, the blondish haired man with the red robe was sitting at a large wooden table along with a little boy who had crystal blue eyes and blondish-orangish hair. "Thank you Leena." The woman said as she approached Leena and kissed her on the cheek. The man took the bags from her and put them on the counter. The little boy went up to Leena and hugged her. "Everyone this is my newest friend Gaara-san. Gaara-san this is my mother." She said pointing to the red haired woman. "My father and sensei." She said pointing to the blondish haired man. "And finally my younger brother Naruto!" She said pointing to the little boy. The two adults gasped. "You're the Kazekage's youngest son aren't you?"Her mother asked me. "Yes but I ran away. I was hated, despised, and...and..." I started crying again. "Don't cry. You can stay here with us. I'm sure you'll be happier here anyway." The man said. "Awesome! You'll be my new best friend okay!" Leena said running up to me. She kissed me on the cheek and I blushed. I then realized I had strong feelings for Leena.


	2. Thirteen Years Later

Gaara What Is Love?

Thirteen Years Later

By: Leena-chan

It's been thirteen years since I saw Leena last. I returned to Sunagakure and became the new Kazekage. Now I am training for the Mortal Kombat Tournament coming up. I couldn't focus though. I recently heard from Hokage Naruto that Leena had disappeared when she turned fifteen and she hasn't come back. "It's been three years since my older sister left." I recalled Naruto telling me. I then realized it was almost time for the tournament to begin. My older brother, sister, and I rushed to get to the stadium. We arrived just in time. We sat in the crowd until our name was called. Then I spotted a older girl with dark, brown eyes and long brown hair. I realized it was Leena! I was so excited that when the announcer called my name I didn't even notice. They called my name louder and I jumped. Then I went to the battlefield. I heard my opponent was a girl named Sakura Haruno. I saw a girl with short, pink hair and sea foam green eyes just like mine. "Alright let's make this short and sweet okay? I gotta date tonight and I don't wanna be all bruised up in front of him okay?" She said. "I guess." I said. "Kick his ass sis!" I heard Leena's voice shout. Only it didn't sound exactly like Leena's voice. It sounded a little bit evil to me. Once the battle had ended and I gained victory (Hells yeah! Go me! Personal high five!) I heard them call the championship battle. It was Leena versus her younger brother. I watched as Leena beat the shit out of Naruto. The audience was shouting and cheering for Leena. Everyone then grew silent when she grew cat ears and a tail. Her voice changed to a more evil voice. Her body was glowing with Rainbow Chakra. "She's about to kill him!" Someone shouted from the crowd. "Stop! This battle has been concluded! Leena you have won!" The announcer said. "I will never stop for I have no satisfaction!" She said laughing evilly. She went to attack her brother for the final blow but Sakura stopped her. "Sis what's gotten into you?" She asked worriedly. "Get out of the way Sakura." Leena said throwing her sister to the wall. "Now Ninetails you will DIE!" She said as she charged towards Naruto. She knocked him out leaving him unconscious. She left the stadium leaving her brother almost dead lying on the stadium floor. I gasped at the Leena I saw who almost murdered her younger brother in front of the entire world.


	3. Leena doesn't remember

Gaara What is Love?

Leena Doesn't Remember

By: Leena-chan.

"Leena-chan! Wait! Please!" I shouted running after her. "That's Leena-sama to you babe." She said turning around to face me. "Well Leena-sama do you remember me?" I asked hoping to jog her memory. She thought for a minute. "No." She said coldly. "You don't remember when we first met?" I asked. "I don't remember you at all okay? In fact, I don't even know who you are so stop fucking following me and go somewhere!" She shouted coldly. "She doesn't remember me and I thought I had finally found a true friend or maybe even more than a friend." I thought to myself. I walked away from the stadium in shame and misery.


	4. Leena snaps at Gaara

**Gaara What is Love?**

** Leena Snaps at Gaara.**

** By: Leena-chan.**

(Leena's P.O.V)

I was walking away from that red haired boy leaving him to cry his eyes out. Not that I cared anyway. I was finally back and ready to destroy this village. My master has already prepared me for the worst. Neko-chan and I that is. I climbed to the top of the Hokage tower and stood there looking at the pitiful village beneath me. I laughed a little then started the hand signs for a Fire Ball Jutsu. I was about to let my Justu loose when my hand was slapped breaking my Jutsu. "What the hell do you want? Stop fucking following me! I know I'm famous but that doesn't give you any right to follow me around like a puppy dog! Who the hell are you?" I shouted in fury. "Sabaku No Gaara. You don't remember me? We were both eight years old when we first met. I stayed with your family for at least 2 years until you left." He answered. "I don't remember ever spending 2 years in the same house as a stalker like you!" I shouted. I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm. "Hey what the hell! Let me go dammit!" I shouted. "No. Not until I tell you this. I met you when we were just kids and that's when I first figured out what love is. Actually here's what I'm trying to say. Leena-sama I love you." He said. "Listen babe. I don't love anyone. I don't EVER want to get in that type of relationship again. Not after his tragic accident…" I started to say. "Who's tragic accident?" He asked. "My boyfriend's tragic accident!" I snapped at him. He jerked back when I snapped at him. "I loved him with all my heart then his damn oldest sister had to kill him just before I got home. He was gonna propose to me that same day!" I shouted in fury trying to hold back tears. "Don't cry. You look cuter when you don't cry." He told me wiping away my tears. "Don't touch me you stalker!" I shouted slapping his hand away from my face. I ran away from him and Konohagakure Village. I went all the way to the Shadow Realm where Master Orochimaru awaited my return.


	5. Following Leena

Gaara What is Love?

Following Leena.

By: Leena-chan

(Gaara's P.O.V)

"Leena-sama wait!" I shouted running after her. She was running so fast I was soon out of breath. I collapsed at Iraiya Morning Glory Market's front step. (In Gaara's dream)"Leena-sama I..." I started to say."Gaara no need to say anything okay?" She asked smiling at me. "But Leena-sama." I started to protest. "You can call me Leena-chan, Gaara-kun." She told me giving me a genuine smile. "Leena-chan." I repeated. "Gaara-kun look at me." She told me. I looked up and she grabbed my chin bringing it closer to her face. Her lips were pressed to mine tenderly yet softly. I closed my eyes and listened to her soft breathing in between our kisses. She started moving her hands down my body. She pushed my pants down lightly until they fell on the ground. She lifted my shirt off of my head. She moved her finger slightly over my exposed chest. I trembled a little. "Are you alright Gaara?" She asked. "Yeah I'm cool." I said. "Will you be cool when I'm done with you?" She purred. She pulled off her pants and shirt revealing her underclothes. She pressed our bodies together surprising me with a fiery kiss. I felt her hand move down to my boxers. She slipped her hand inside and started rubbing it rhythmically .I moaned in pleasure but then covered my mouth."What's wrong? Can't handle it?" She teased rubbing faster."Hell yeah I can or at least I THINK I can." I said."Well then let's do an experiment." She said rubbing even faster and harder."Alright let's do this." I said mid-orgasm. She had my boxers off in a few short seconds. Then she went back to rubbing fast. Then she went faster and harder. Then he used her tongue using the same speed. I screamed as my orgasm surged through me."Gaara are you alright? Gaara are you okay?" She asked. (End of Gaara's dream)"Yo Gaara wake up man you've been asleep for three days." Naruto said shaking me awake."Hm?" I asked sleepily."You've been asleep since Hinata and I saw you collapse at The Morning Glory Market." He said."Was I supposed to do something?" I asked sitting up on the couch."I don't know but I DO know that Hinata wants to go to the Market. Do you wanna come?" Naruto asked."Sure I'll tag along." I said getting up from Naruto and Hinata's couch. We walked outside and Hinata clinged to Naruto's arm. Several people walked up to him and greeting their Hokage."Hokage-sama!" A little girl ran up to him."Yuhei-san?" Naruto said recognizing the little girl's voice."Hokage-sama will I be a great Hokage like you someday?" She asked him. Naruto kneeled down to her level."I believe you will if you never give up Yuhei-san." He said smiling at her. She beamed with delight and kissed Naruto on the cheek."I love you Hokage-sama." Yuhei said before running off towards her mother."People really adore you eh Naruto?" I asked hanging my head in shame."Yep! I told them all when I was a kid I would become Hokage." He started to say."Now look at me! I AM their Hokage!" He finished."You're so lucky to have so many people adore you." I said."What about the people in your village Gaara-san. Don't they adore you?" Hinata asked me."Some do but some still hate me." I said."Is that Kazekage-sama mommy?" Yuhei asked her mother."I think so but you stay away from him." Her mother said."No! I wanna talk to Kazekage-sama!" She shouted. She ran up to me."Is that you Kazekage-sama?" She asked."Yes I am the Kazekage." I told her."I wanna be a Kage someday. Do you think I'll become great like Hokage-sama?" She asked. "Yes if you never give up." I told her. She beamed with delight and kissed me on the cheek."Thanks Kazekage-sama." She said before running off again."Yuhei-san is always like that when one of us Kage is around." Naruto started to say."Especially me. I'm her favorite." He finished."How long have you known her?" I asked."Ever since she was born. Her mother is my sister's best friend." He explained."Yuhei-san was born in Konoha then right?" I asked."No she was born in the Pokémon Dimension but my sister went there and I tagged along." He said."Is that her mother?" I asked pointing to a taller woman standing near Yuhei-san."Yep. Inara Laraine Ruiz is her mother's name. She used to be so shy as sis told me." He said."I guess the shy are the most sexually active if you know what I mean." He teased."Why did I collapse in front of the Market in the first place?" I asked myself. Then I remembered my dream."LEENA!" I remembered. Then I took off following the faint trail that as left behind from three days back.


	6. The Shadow Realm

Gaara What is Love

The Shadow Realm

By: Leena-chan.

(A/N: In this chapter there will be OroLeenaDivia rape. *trembles*)

(Leena's P.O.V)

"Master please don't...ah!" I said before he massaged my breasts."You know you like this." He said wrapping one of his many snakes around my exposed stomach. (A/N: Leena was in her bra and underwear and Orochimaru was in his boxers)I trembled a little."Please I don't want this...AH!" I screamed as licked my body up and down."You need help Master Orochimaru?" An older girl asked walking in the room."Yes my dearest Uchiha." He purred."Hi Leena-kohai. You like Yuri don't you? How about real life Yuri?" She asked before touching me."Divia-sempai please I hadn't done this with Itachi so I'm not ready." I started to say."I'm not Lesbian either."I finished trying to get Orochimaru and Divia off of me. That didn't work so well though. I was not only used but raped by my master and his apprentice.


	7. Gaara to the Rescue

Gaara What is Love?  
>Gaara to the Rescue By: Leena-chan.<br>(Gaara's P.O.V)  
>(AN: Leena screams a lot in this chapter cause she's being raped by Orochimaru and Divia)

I was running. Where? I don't know. I was following a faint trail left by a girl I like.  
>When I arrived at this big castle in front of me, I took a deep breath before pushing open the two big doors. I looked around trying to find her. Then I heard a scream.<br>It sounded like a girl's scream. I rushed towards the scream. The door the scream came from had a sign on it. It said DO NOT DISTURB. Then I heard a girl's voice. "Please Master, Sempai don't do this...*Scream*" The voice said followed by another scream.  
>"You know you like this Leena-kohai so don't deny it." Another girl's voice said. "I don't that's what you don't get...*Scream* Master THAT doesn't go THERE!" Leena said. "LEENA!" I said in my head. I tried to open the door but it was locked. "DAMN!" I cursed out loud. "Sempai stop him please...*Scream* Not so hard Master!" Leena said. "No can do Leena-kohai." The other girl's voice said. "Divia-sempai! Master Orochimaru! Stop it dammit!" Leena shouted. I couldn't stand hearing Leena's screams and her "Sempai" and "Master" denying to stop. What I don't know. I used my sand to break the door. "Leena-sama!" I said when I saw her. She had her hands tied to a bed and her legs were open. She was wearing her laced pink bra and matching panties .A girl next to Leena had her hand down Leena's panties. The girl was wearing a blue lace bra with white polka dots and panties to match. This old very pale guy was forcing Leena to suck his "You know". He had weird purple markings on his face. The three of them just looked at me. "What do you want punk get lost." The girl in blue said. "Wait Divia he has a Jinchuuriki. I can sense it." The old man said. "Maybe one like Leena-kohai's?" The girl named Divia said excitedly. "No. Only girl's get the Neko-chan. Maybe it's something more." He said. "Wait! You're the one from the tournament. You were stalking me!" Leena shouted. "Leena I met you when we were eight and I found out what love really meant!" I started to say. "I never knew until I met you cause I was hated and despised and..." I said fighting tears. "So let her go! She says she's not ready for that! Stop it!" I shouted. "Honey you couldn't win in a battle against one of us so you don't have a say." Divia said. "Oh yeah bring it on bitch!" I shouted. "What was that?" Divia asked sounding pissed. "You heard me! Bring it on!" I shouted. "No one calls me a bitch and gets away with it! MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!" Divia shouted. I opened the lid on my sand gourd. Divia closed her eyes and performed hand signs. "NINJA ART: GENJUTSU DREAM HAZE!" Divia said opening her eyes. I closed my eyes and wished to live. When nothing happened I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe what I saw.<p>


	8. Leena protects Gaara?

Gaara What is Love?  
>Leena protects Gaara?<br>By: Leena-chan.

(Gaara's P.O.V Flashback. I closed my eyes for the worst. When nothing happened I opened my eyes.  
>I couldn't believe what I saw.)<p>

(Leena's P.O.V)

"Stop don't hurt innocent people!" I screamed at Divia-sempai grabbing her hand.  
>Her jutsu broke and she glared at me.<br>"What did you do that for Leena-kohai?" She yelled at me.  
>I jerked back with a shiver of fear.<br>I hated it when Sempai yelled at me.  
>"Leena-sama?" The boy with red hair and seafoam green eyes looked at me confused.<br>Suddenly I felt a sharp pain all through me.  
>I looked over and saw Master Orochimaru making my curse mark hurt.<br>I grabbed my neck and fell to the ground.  
>I screamed in pure pain.<br>"Leena-sama!" The boy said rushing over to me.  
>"Please make the pain stop! Please Stalker-san!" Leena said to me.<br>(A/N: Leena calls Gaara Stalker-san because she still doesn't remember him)  
>"You stop hurting her! She's innocent!" They boy yelled at Master Orochimaru.<br>Master Orochimaru just laughed and made the pain worse.  
>The boy stopped him and destroyed the device that was controlling me.<br>He threated to hurt Divia and Orochimaru if they hurt me again.  
>He picked me up and brought me home.<br>Then my memories came flooding back.  
>"Gaara-san!" I said finally remembering who he was.<p>


	9. Leena Finally Remembers!

Gaara What is Love?  
>Leena Finally Remembers!<br>By: Leena-chan.

(Then my memories came flooding back to me. "Gaara-san!" I said finally remembering who he was)  
>(Gaara's P.O.V)<p>

"Leena-sama you remember! Oh thank goodness!" I said hugging her tightly.  
>"Please call me Leena-chan if you don't mind" She said blushing.<br>"Leena-chan." I repeated.  
>"Gaara why don't we have a reunion with everyone on Wednesday." She said.<br>"Sounds good to me." I replied.  
>"Alright let's tell our friends to dress in costume and meet us at the Hokage Mansion." She said.<br>"Let's do it." I said glad to have my childhood friend back. 


	10. The Costume Party Reunion Part 1

Gaara What is Love?  
>The Costume Party Reunion Part 1 Reunion.<br>By: Leena-chan.

"Alright everything's ready so we just gotta wait till people start arriving." I said.  
>That night I was wearing my Kazekage outfit.<br>Leena was wearing a maid outfit with her cat ears and tail poking out.  
>DING DONG!<br>"I'll get it!" I said as I walked towards the door.  
>I opened the door and saw a girl with pink hair wearing a nurse s outfit.<br>Behind her was a boy with raven dark hair wearing a wolf costume.  
>The other boy was wearing his Hokage outfit that I automatically knew was Naruto.<br>They walked in.  
>"Gaara!" The pink haired girl said.<br>"Sakura!" I said finally realizing it was her.  
>"Hey." The boy in the wolf costume said.<br>"Hey Sasuke." I said realizing it was Sasuke.  
>"Hey man!" Naruto said.<br>"Hey what's up bro?" I said.  
>We gave each other a "manly hug."<br>Then the doorbell rang again.  
>I went to answer it.<br>I opened the door and saw a girl with brunette hair in buns wearing a bride's outfit.  
>Behind her a boy with lavender looking eyes was wearing a groom's costume.<br>Then I heard a voice I so did not look forward to hearing that night.  
>"GAARA-SAN!" A boy wearing a nerd's costume called my name.<br>He jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly.  
>"Lee let go of me." I said struggling to get free.<br>He let go and I collapsed on the floor gasping for air.  
>Then the doorbell rang for the third time.<br>I was too busy gasping for air that Sakura answered the door.  
>I recognized Hinata right away.<br>She was wearing a cat's costume that night.  
>Then a boy with a little dog walked in wearing a Santa Claus costume.<br>He also had his dog dressed up as a reindeer.  
>Then a boy who wore sunglasses all the time walked in wearing a bug's costume.<br>Surprisingly he wasn't wearing his sunglasses that night.  
>Then the doorbell rang again.<br>Sakura answered the door.  
>I saw a girl with blonde hair much like Naruto's who was wearing a geisha's outfit.<br>She was holding the hand of a boy who was obviously rich and he was wearing a butler's outfit.  
>Then more people came over.<br>A girl named Sarafina Uchiha came in and she was wearing a female bartender's costume.  
>A Jonin I knew way to well was wearing a gunman's outfit and for once he had his mask off!<br>Then I met a few new people.  
>I met Kurenai who was dressed as a honeysuckle blossom and her husband Asuma who was a honeybee.<br>Then I met a girl with light blonde hair who was wearing a doctor's outfit.  
>Then I saw someone who looked really lazy but he was dressed in a bear's costume.<br>Then I saw a person I knew too well. The human vacuum cleaner was dressed in a butterfly costume.  
>Then a boy who had very dark black hair came in.<br>He was holding the hand of a girl with Orange hair and green eyes.  
>They were dressed as Mighty Mouse and Princess Mouserella.<br>It turned out the older boy was Ash Ketchum who was Leena's foster brother.  
>The girl Ash was with was his girlfriend Maranda Lin.<br>Then the doorbell rang for one last time that night.  
>I answered it and saw a boy with darker hair than Sasuke's who was wearing an Artist's costume.<br>Behind him was my sister and brother.  
>Temari was dressed as a cop and Kankuro was an ice cream shop seller.<br>Then when they entered we all sat around and got to catch up on things.  
>"So how's everything been for ya sis?" Naruto asked looking at Leena.<br>"Fine I guess." She said.  
>"By the way Sai," She said turning towards the Artist, "Are you still a pervert?"<br>"Are you still a virgin?" He asked.  
>"Yeah why?" She lied.<br>"You just answered you're own question then." He said motioning for Ino to sit next to him.  
>She agreed and curled up next to him.<br>"That's a weird combination. A doctor and an Artist." Sasuke said.  
>"Hey! I like it!" Ino said getting defensive.<br>"Alright. Alright." Sasuke said sitting back.  
>"So Sasuke how's life?" Naruto asked looking at his best friend.<br>"I doing great and so is Sakura. Right Sakura?" Sasuke said looking at her.  
>"Yes." She said calmly.<br>"How about you and Hinata?" Sasuke asked.  
>"Doing GRRRRREAT!" He said imitating the Frosted Flakes commercial.<br>We all laughed.  
>"Hey let's play a game!" Sarafina said.<br>"Sounds good but what will we play?" Leena asked.  
>Then they both said at the same time, "7 minutes in heaven!" <p>


	11. The Costume Party Reunion Part 2

Gaara What is Love?  
>The Costume Party Reunion (Part 2) 7 Minutes in Heaven By: Leena-chan.<br>A/N: The numbers are as follows.  
>1. Naruto 2. Hinata 3. Sasuke 4. Sakura 5. Gaara 6. Leena 7. Neji 8. Tenten 9. Temari 10. Shikamaru 11. Shino 12. Kiba 13. Lee 14. Gai 15. Kurenai 16. Asuma 17. Ino 18. Choji 19. Naruko 20. Seto Kaiba 21. Sai 22. Kakashi 23. Sarafina 24. Ash Ketchum 25. Maranda<p>"Okay the first number is..." Leena said drawing a number from the hat.<br>"11!" She said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
>Shino stood up and waited to hear who he would get.<br>"The next number is...oh shit!" She said laughing.  
>"Number 12!" She said laughing her ass off.<br>Kiba stood up and looked at Shino.  
>Shino looked at Kiba.<br>They walked off into the bathroom.  
>Seven minutes later they came out holding hands.<br>Shino then sat down and Kiba drew the next number.  
>"Number 15!" He said aloud.<br>When Kurenai stood up he looked shocked.  
>"Kurenai-sensei!" He said looking at her with a look of horror on his face.<br>She took him by the hand and they walked to the bathroom.  
>When they came out they were still talking.<br>The Kiba sat down and Kurenai called number 16.  
>Asuma stood up and walked with Kurenai.<br>When they came out they were out of breath.  
>Kurenai sat down and Asuma called number 4. Sakura stood up and walked with Asuma.<br>When they came back out they were laughing.  
>Asuma sat down and Sakura called number 3.<br>Sasuke stood up and he walked over to her smirking at his friends.  
>He took Sakura by the hand and the walked into the bathroom.<br>When they came out Sakura's hair was all messed up and so was Sasuke's They were both breathing heavily.  
>Sakura sat down and Sasuke called number 23.<br>When Sarafina stood up he looked horrified.  
>"I'm not into incest!" He said.<br>"You don't have to do anything we can just talk you know." Sarafina said taking Sasuke's hand.  
>"Okay but if you try anything I swear I'll..." Sasuke started to say.<br>"You'll what?" Sarafina said defensively.  
>"Never mind." Sasuke said.<br>"Good little brother." She said patting him on the head.  
>They walked into the bathroom.<br>When they came out they were laughing about something Itachi did.  
>Sasuke took his seat and Sarafina called number 6.<br>Leena shot right up.  
>She went to her best friend and they walked into the bathroom.<br>They came out laughing about something.  
>What it was I don't know.<br>I tried to think of what two best friends would talk about.  
>Then my thought wandered to Leena and that dream.<br>I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't hear Leena call my number.  
>"Number 5!" Leena shouted.<br>I jumped and stood up.  
>She looked at me before pulling me to the bathroom.<br>When we were behind the closed door I just looked at her.  
>"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" She asked.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"If you won't make the first move I will." Leena said bringing my face closer to hers.<br>"Wait Leena! Do you even like me?" I asked.  
>"No I don't like you Gaara. I love you Gaara-kun." Leena said. "I love you too Leena-chan." I said.<br>"She continued bringing my face closer to hers.  
>Then she pressed her lips gently against mine.<br>Then she started unbuttoning my shirt.  
>I undid her maid vest.<br>Then time was up.  
>Everyone was about tired by then so Naruto made a few rules.<br>"Girls upstairs, Guys downstairs." Naruto said.  
>"What about if one of us couples wanna have sex?" Sakura asked.<br>"Then there are rooms on the third floor for that okay." Naruto said.  
>"Hey Gaara wanna see my room when I was a kid?" Leena whispered.<br>"Yeah let's go." I whispered back. We snuck away from the group and went upstairs to the third floor.


	12. The Third Floor

Gaara What is Love?  
>The Third Floor By: Leena-chan.<p>(We snuck away from the group and went upstairs to the third floor)<br>(Leena's P.O.V)

"Here it is." I said opening a door to a room filled with many different training items.  
>I put away all the training items and cleared space on my bed.<br>"So, Gaara did you mean what you said about you loving me?" I asked not really believing him.  
>"Yes I did. I truly meant it why do you ask?" Gaara asked me.<br>"Because before any of this happened I was with Itachi Uchiha." I started to say.  
>"We were in love. Then, One day I was out training in Sorcery Class he was..." I started to say.<br>"Murdered?" Gaara guessed judging from my sadness.  
>"Yes." I finished before bursting into tears.<br>"You DO look so much cuter when you don't cry but you don't have to worry." He started to say.  
>"Because I'll ALWAYS be here for you." He finished hugging me close to his chest.<br>"You mean that?" I asked turning my tear-stained face to him.  
>He nodded.<br>"Then can we finish what we started in the bathroom?" I asked.  
>"Sure what the hell why not?" Gaara said.<br>He brought his lips closer to mine.  
>He pressed his lips gently against mine.<br>I kissed back reaching for his shirt.  
>I unbuttoned it.<br>He undid my maid apron.  
>He reached behind me and grabbed my zipper.<br>He unzipped my maid cosplay.  
>I took off his shirt and he laid down on my bed.<br>I got on top and continued kissing.  
>I could see very clearly he had an erection.<br>I grabbed it and rubbed lightly.  
>(AN: Kiss X Sis reference. Remember when Riko got on top of Keita and rubbed his erection?  
>That's what happened she was hunched over him straddling his legs like Riko did to Keita)<br>"Leena-chan." He said undoing the clasps holding my leggings up with his teeth.  
>"Yeah?" I said.<br>"Is this your first time?" He asked.  
>"With you?" I asked.<br>"No. In general." He said pulling my leggings off along with the top part.  
>"No. I was raped by Orochimaru and Divia daily. They said it helped my training." I said.<br>"Well here you can experience a better time with me." Gaara said pulling on my underwear.  
>He pulled them down and started using tongue.<br>I gasped in pleasure.  
>I moved my hand and went down his boxers. (AN: Gaara already had his pants off)  
>"Wanna play a game Gaara-kun?" I asked.<br>"What kind of game?" He asked still licking inside of me.  
>"A sex game." I said.<br>"Sounds good." He said.  
>"Okay here's how you play. You get your partner to cum." I started to say.<br>"The first one who does loses." I finished.  
>"Alright let's play." Gaara said.<br>"Wait no clothes. You have to be naked to play this game." I said.  
>"Alright then let me just undo this for you." He said unhooking my bra.<br>"Then let me take these off for you." I said taking his boxers off.  
>"Alright let's do this!" Gaara said.<br>I started licking him everywhere!  
>"Damn! Where'd you learn all this?" Gaara asked.<br>"Master made me do this against my will. Besides, I DO have some experience." I said.  
>"Damn I must say I'm a little surprised." Gaara said as he started sweating.<br>(In Gaara's mind...Gaara's P.O.V)  
>"Damn she's good! I'm about to release but I can't cause I'll lose!" I thought to myself.<br>(In reality...Leena's P.O.V)  
>"Oooh a lollipop!" I said grabbing Gaara's hotdog and swirling my tongue around it.<br>I started licking him like a lollipop.  
>He was majorly sweating. Soon I felt warm, sticky liquid rushing into my mouth.<br>"Ha. Ha. I won." I stated matter-of-factly licking my lips.  
>"That's only cause I...I'm easy to please! That's it!" He said.<br>"Nice try. You only did because you love me and I know how to please...*gasp*"I said before gasping.  
>"H-H-Hey Gaara-kun don't do that so suddenly. It really hurts me and Neko-sama." I said breathing heavily.<br>"Wait a minute who's Neko-sama?" Gaara asked.  
>"My Jinchuuriki. Please don't do that so hard. It's my one and only weakness, Gaara PLEASE!" I screamed.<br>"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Here I'll rub it to make the pain disappear." Gaara said.  
>He started rubbing my clitoris gently.<br>Then my legs gave away and I soaked Gaara's hand.  
>"Oh my goodness Gaara! I'm so sorry! Please for..." I started to say.<br>Gaara put his finger over my mouth.  
>"Its. All. Right." He said pronouncing each syllable.<br>"Are you sure?" I asked.  
>"Yes. Why did your Master get mad at you if you soaked his hand?" Gaara asked.<br>"No. Divia-sempai did." I said.  
>"I really didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to prepare you." Gaara said.<br>"Oh. Thanks cause Master never prepared me and went hard as hell. Neko-sama didn't like it and neither did I." I started to say.  
>"I mean it won't kill us but it really hurts me and her so please don't do that so hard." I said.<br>"Oh I ll remember that next time okay." He said giving me a reassuring smile.  
>"Why do you even like me to begin with?" I asked him looking into his eyes.<br>"You gave me that special something everyone yearns for. You gave me something I've never experienced before in my life. You taught me to love someone." He explained.  
>I gasped and then he continued.<br>"It's true. I've never experienced love before I met you Leena. You gave me your friendship the day you walked up to me when I was crying. Then the day you invited me for breakfast and I met your family. Then you said You'll be my new best friend okay before kissing me on the cheek. Don't you remember that?" Gaara asked.  
>"I do. I remember those days. Actually I still have the picture Sensei took of us when we were at the park that day. See?" I showed him the picture.<br>"I remember that! You dragged me over to the playground and got me off of that bench that was so comfortable, Not! I remember sleeping on that bench. It hurt man!" Gaara said.  
>I laughed and then realized, "Wait you slept in the park that night I left when Sensei said it was time to go? I thought you lived in Konoha!"<br>We both laughed at that one.  
>Then I yawned.<br>"How about we get some sleep okay?" I said putting some clothes on and getting into bed.  
>Gaara did the same.<br>I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep but Gaara kept tossing and turning.  
>"Hey you alright?" I asked lightly shaking him.<br>"He's gonna eat me!" Gaara shouted before grabbing onto me.  
>His head landed on my breasts.<br>"Wait what?" I asked.  
>"Oh Leena-chan." He said looking up at me with his eyes not bothering to move his head.<br>"Okay one, what the hell? Two, who's gonna eat you?" I asked.  
>"It was my nightmare. Damn I hate nightmares. Now I know I'm not sleeping tonight." Gaara said nonchalantly.<br>"Why?" I asked looking at him concerned.  
>"I haven't had my medicine to keep those damn nightmares away in about a week cause they don't sell them in Suna anymore and I thought that if I slept next to you it might help but no. So looks like no sleeping for me tonight." He explained.<br>"Are you an insomniac?" I asked.  
>"Only caused by those damn nightmares. Fuck you Dad you shithead!" Gaara said pointing down towards hell.<br>"Hey Leena! Gaara! Shut the fuck up! We're trying to sleep down here!" My brother shouted from the second floor.  
>"Sorry bro!" I shouted back.<br>"Yeah you'll be sorry when I kick your ass this time." I heard Naruto say.  
>"What was that Naruto?" I said warningly.<br>"Nothing go back to bed sis." Naruto said sounding scared.  
>"Good little brother." I said.<br>"So how are you gonna get to...*looks down* Gaara?" I said before looking at me chest.  
>I saw Gaara sleeping.<br>I smiled contently and started stroking his hair.  
>He wrapped his arms around me and moved his head back and forth in between my breasts.<br>Then he woke up and said, "Leena save me the bastard is gonna eat me." "Gaara do you usually sleep with something if you don't have your medicine?" I asked.  
>He nodded, "My teddy bear." He answered.<br>"Well my old teddy bear that a dear friend gave to me kept and still keeps nightmares away. Here I'll get him." I said getting up and going to my closet.  
>I reached on the top shelf and grabbed the teddy bear Gaara gave me when we were nine years old. "Hey I recognize that bear! It from..." He started to say.<br>"My ninth birthday." I finished.  
>"You kept the bear I gave you?" Gaara asked.<br>"Yes of course I did. I never did tell you but when we were kids I loved you." I said walking over to the bed after closing my closet door.  
>"Here you can sleep with okay?" I said handing him the bear.<br>"I remember we called him that." Gaara said.  
>(Flashback...)<br>"Open your present Leena." Sensei said.  
>I tore open the package.<br>It was a rainbow Konoha headband from Sensei and Kushina-chan.  
>"Thank you Sensei! Thank you Kushina-chan!" I said excitedly.<br>"Open mine next Leena-neechan." Naruto said.  
>I opened his.<br>It was a ramen keychain.  
>"Thanks Naru-omoutochan!" I said hugging my little brother.<br>"Here Leena-chan. I got this for you." Gaara said handing me an oddly-shaped package.  
>I opened it and it was cutest teddy bear I'd ever seen.<br>"Oh Gaara-san thank you so much!" I said before I kissed him on the cheek.  
>"What are you gonna name him?" Naruto asked.<br>"How about Mr. Fuzzy?" Gaara said.  
>"No! ." Naruto said.<br>"How about ?" I suggested.  
>"Good idea Nee-chan." Naruto said.<br>We slapped high-five.  
>" it is." Kushina-chan and Sensei said at the same time.<br>They walked up to us and hugged us all.  
>(End of Flashback...)<br>We laughed remembering that night.  
>Then I yawned again.<br>"Alright time to go to sleep. Goodnight Gaara." I said giving him a goodnight kiss.  
>"Goodnight Leena-chan." Gaara said returning the kiss.<br>Then both of us fell asleep peacefully that night.


	13. The Invitation

Gaara What is Love?

The Invitation

By: Leena-chan.

The next morning Gaara and I woke up and he kissed me on my neck giving a small love bite.

He left a faint, red spot on my neck.

Then he got up and went to the bathroom while I covered my love bite with a patch.

Then something went through the little crack under my door.

I picked it up and read it.

It said,

Dear Leena,

You are invited to an all girls sleepover at the Hokage Mansion tomorrow night at 7.

Bring a change of clothes and a swimsuit.

The boys will be sleeping downstairs having their own party.

You are welcome to bring anything from sex toys to deep secrets.

Hope you can make it,

Sakura.

Then another one slipped through the crack.

It had Gaara's name written on the front.

I didn't open it.

Instead I threw it on the bed.

I got dressed and went downstairs to confirm that I was gonna be there.

(Gaara's P.O.V)

I came out of the bathroom after a graceful shit and got dressed.

Then I saw an envelope on the bed.

I picked it up and opened it.

It read,

Yo Gaara,

You are invited to an all guys party at the Hokage Mansion tomorrow night at 7.

Bring a change of clothes and a swimsuit.

The girls will be sleeping upstairs having their own party.

You are welcome to bring anything from porn movies to deep secrets.

Hope you can make it,

Naruto.

I stared at it for a moment before sighing.

Then I went to my room to retrieve the latest addition to Our Homemade movie called Sexy Konoha Kinochi.


	14. Before, During, After Morning Meeting

Gaara What is Love?  
>Before, During and After The Morning Meeting By: Leena-chan.<br>(Leena's P.O.V)

I was in the shower when I heard a banging on the bathroom door. "What?" I shouted grabbing the shampoo bottle. "Leena-chan I have to go. Can I please go to the bathroom?" I heard Gaara ask. "Well that depends. I don't wanna be in here when you take your morning shit that is if you do that okay." I said lathering my long, brown hair with the substance. "Please hurry or else it will get worse." Gaara said. "What will?" I asked. "My gas. It's bad enough as it is." Gaara answered. "What do you mean?" I asked washing out my shampoo and grabbing the bottle of conditioner. "When I don't take my morning shit I have bad gas and it's not pretty." Gaara said. "Aw. Poor baby. Anyway, go on." I said lathering my hair with the conditioner. "It first started last year when I had bad stomach aches in the morning. Then I figured taking a shit might help. I found out that it did help. Then that started the whole morning routine. Then one day I was late for school and didn't get to take my morning shit. Let's just say that day I had gas that was so bad I stank up the whole classroom." Gaara explained. "Damn that's gotta suck. I remember the time when Naruto had the shits cause he had some bad milk that morning. Was it something like that?" I said washing my body. "Oh yeah I remember that day but that's not why. I'll explain why later. Anyway please hurry or else I'll clear the whole mansion and it won't be pretty." Gaara said. "Alright. Alright." I said finishing my shower. I grabbed my towel and and wrapped it around me. "Go ahead Gaara-kun." I said opening the bathroom door. "I'll be alright besides it's wet in there and I don't like water." Gaara said. "Are you sure?" I asked looking at him skeptically. "Yeah." Gaara said. I noticed he was sweating and he had his hands on his ass. We walked out of my room and into the meeting room. "I have called this meeting to...blah blah blah...Girls Upstairs...blah blah blah...Guys downstairs...blah blah blah..." Naruto droned on and on. I sighed and put my head on the table. I started drifting off to sleep until I heard a faint sound. I looked around for where it came from and saw nothing. I shrugged and went back to drifting off. Then I heard it again only a little louder. Then once more a little louder that the last one. I looked around and then noticed Gaara's sweating, red face. I sent him a look that said, "Are you okay?" He sent me a look back that said, "I hope no one heard that." "So anyway that's abo..." Naruto said stopping for a minute. He sniffed the air. "Oh good lord!" Naruto said covering his nose. "What are you yelling fo..." Sasuke said stopping to smell the air for a minute. "God damn!" Sasuke said covering his nose as well. Soon enough everyone was covering their noses. Except me and Gaara that is. "Actually, hold on." Naruto said. He sniffed the air once more. "It smells like shit and sand, GAARA!" Naruto said realizing it was him. "What?" He asked. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "I didn't take my shit today." He whispered softly. "What I can't here you?" Naruto said. "I didn't take my shit today." He said a little louder. "What?" Naruto asked. "I didn't take my shit today." He said a little louder with rising fury. "What?" Naruto said. "I DIDN'T TAKE MY SHIT TODAY! LEENA-CHAN WAS IN THE SHOWER AND SHE GOT THE FLOOR WET. YOU KNOW ME AND WATER DON'T MIX SO I THOUGHT I'D BE OKAY. SO THAT'S WHY I'M LIKE THIS. IT'S ONLY BECAUSE I DIDN'T TAKE MY MORNING SHIT YET TODAY!" Gaara snapped before his stomach growled in a nasty tone. He grabbed his somach and groaned in pain. "Let me go see if the floor is dry upstairs okay?" I said giving Gaara a genunine smile. I walked upstairs and thought to myself, "Well that's gotta suck. I feel bad for him. Yet those sounds just turned me on. I know it's weird but it turned my sexual fantasies on. It made me want to hear it up close. I wanted to hear it in my ears. I wanna make it happen during sex. I wanna..." I stopped realizing I was in front of the bathroom door. I opened it and checked the floor. It was dry. I went to Gaara and saw him holding his stomach for dear life. "Gaara it's dry you can go in now." I said giving another genunine smile. He returned the smile before his stomach growled again in that same nasty tone. Gaara groaned in pain. I grabbed his arm and helped him up. We walked up to the bathroom. While we were on the way up I heard that same sound again. I bit my lip to hold back a pleasurable moan. Then I heard it once more. The moan escaped my lips then I gasped covering my mouth. Lucky for me he didn't notice. Until he did it twice in one time. Another moan that was a little louder than the first one escaped my lips and Gaara looked at me. "Does my gas turn you on?" He whispered before four escaped him. I moaned a little louder as if to say yes. "Does this turn you on and make you wet?" He asked undoing my pants and feeling my soaked panties. "I thought you had to go." I said breathing heavily as he touched my wet spot. "Oh yeah. After I do let's play that game again. This time I'll win for sure." He said as we approached my room. I agreed and opened my bedroom door. He went into the bathroom. I heard him release a sigh of relief and realized that he felt better. When he came out he had a smile on his face. "Feel better now?" I asked giving a sarcastic smile. "Yes actually. Much better." Gaara said putting his hands in fists on the sides of his waist. I giggled a little.  
>"Hey can you tell me more about the whole morning routine thing?" I asked.<br>"Sure. Well you see I have O.A.G.B or Over Active Gas Bubbles. Only not the kind Mikado has. I have the one that's caused by shit build-up. So if I don't take my shit then the gas bubbles inside of me will build and build until they break past the shit that's bocking their exit and release loud ones that get to be so bad and so powerful that I'll clear this whole mansion and trust me neither the smell or my boxers will be pretty." Gaara explained.  
>"Why your boxers?" I asked.<br>"If I let the bubbles get to the point where they come out in numbers of a least ten at a time, then I know I'm one step away from shiting my pants." He told me leaning up against the wall.  
>"I mean the gas will still be there but it won't be as bad after I take my shit that is." He added.<br>"Aw. You poor baby. I'm sorry." I said giving him a sympathetic look.  
>"I was just surprised that I turned you on by releasing my gas build-up." Gaara said.<br>"I was too." I admitted honestly.  
>"Here I'll prove it's still there. Poke me here." He said pointing to his bellybutton.<br>I touched it lightly with my finger.  
>At least six came out at once.<br>"Damn that felt good. There's too much pressure. More than my body can handle. If it wasn't for my Jinchuuriki I would've died ages ago. Do it again please." He said.  
>"Are you sure? I mean you did say when you got to the point where at least ten came out at once that you were one step away from shiting your pants." I asked.<br>"Yes I'm sure. Besides, that's only if I haven't taken my morning shit. It's the same for the evening too though. I have to shit twice a day. Once in the morning and once at night. If I don't and let it get out of hand then I'll shit my pants." He clarified.  
>I shrugged my shoulders and touched that same spot again.<br>At least seven or eight came out at once this time.  
>"Damn how good it feels to release that unwanted pressure." Gaara said.<br>"Hey Gaara are you alright in there?" I heard my brother's voice before he knocked on the door.  
>Gaara kept silent for a few minutes.<br>"Gaara are you okay in there?" Naruto asked knocking again.  
>"Leena-chan you might need to bite back another moan. Hold on." Gaara whispered to me.<br>He touched that spot and at least eight or nine came out at once. I bit back a moan.  
>"Yeah you're okay. Don't fall in!" Naruto called as he walked away from my door.<br>I released the moan I was holding back.  
>"Damn I love releasing that pressure! It feels so much better!" Gaara said.<br>"Well we have a few minutes before the parties so let's have a quick session then we'll go okay." I said.  
>"Sounds good to me." Gaara said.<br>When we finished our session he gave me another love bite.  
>Then we rushed to get to where we were supposed to be but not before I patched up my love bite.<p>


	15. The Parties Part 1 Girls Side

Gaara What is Love?  
>The Parties Part 1 (Girls Party)<br>What's Leena hiding? By: Leena-chan

I was a little shakin up that Gaara found out my secret and he was okay with it!  
>"Oh well." I said shrugging.<br>I walked over to Sakura's room.  
>I knocked on the door and Hinata answered.<br>"Saku-sama! Leena-sempai is here!" Hinata called.  
>"Saku-sama? Leena-sempai?" I questioned in my head.<br>I shrugged before walking in.  
>I saw Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and Sarafina sitting in a circle.<br>Hinata and I joined the circle.  
>"Now that we are all here shall we tell secrets?" Sakura asked.<br>"Hell yeah!" Sarafina said.  
>"Let's do it!" Temari and Tenten agreed.<br>"Sure. Why not?" Hinata said.  
>"Leena-sempai?" Sakura asked.<br>"Sure why not Sakura." I said.  
>"Okay we'll go in order. First Hina-hime, then me, then Sarafina-kohai, then Tenten-san, then Tema-chan, and finally you Leena-sempai." Sakura said.<br>"Well there was this one time when I was young I walked in on Naruto playing with himself. Luckily he didn't see me." Hinata said.  
>"Now Saku-sama." Hinata added.<br>"Well there was this one time when I was young I was walking to school and from behind me Sasuke gave me a hug and almost groped my breasts." Sakura said.  
>"Now Sarafina-kohai." Sakura added.<br>"Kakashi walked in on my first yuri session." Sarafina said plain as day.  
>"Oh yeah! I remember the look on his face when he saw me!" I said.<br>"Anyway, now Tenten-san." Sarafina added.  
>"Well one time when we were having a team meeting I threw my hand back like this." Tenten started to say.<br>She threw her hand back with an open palm.  
>"I didn't realize Neji was behind me so I groped him in front of the whole team." Tenten said.<br>"Now Tema-chan." She added.  
>"I remember once walking in on Shikamaru in the shower." Temari said.<br>"Now Leena-sempai." Temari said.  
>"Well..."I started to say.<br>"Well what? Oh wait tell us did you and Gaara have sex yet?" Sakura asked.  
>I blushed and said, "N-N-No." "Why are you blushing then?" Temari said.<br>"Alright we had a few rounds last night okay." I admitted.  
>"Okay now that we've told all our secrets, Let's have yuri sessions!" Tenten said.<br>We all agreed.  
>SakuHina, TemaTen, and SaraLeena was what we decided.<br>"It's been a while since we had a yuri session Leena." Sarafina said.  
>"Yeah it has." I said.<br>"Well hot and heavy or soft and passionate?" Sarafina said giving me choice.  
>"Soft and passionate." I said.<br>"Okay." She said grabbing one of her sex toys.  
>After a while we gave up.<br>None of us were feeling it that night.  
>Then I heard a faint sound coming from downstairs.<br>It was Gaara and I could instantly tell.  
>I moaned loud enough for Gaara to hear me but not the girls.<br>"What's that?" Sakura asked poking my covered love bite.  
>"Nothing." I said.<br>"Nothing my ass. Let me see." She said trying to get the cover off.  
>"No!" I shouted.<br>She pulled the cover off before I could stop her.  
>She gasped at the mark.<br>"Gaara gave you a hicky! Oh that's so romantic! I remember when Sasuke-kun did that to me." Sakura said.  
>The other girls looked over at the mark.<br>"Awww!" They all said together.  
>Then later on they started drifting off to sleep except me.<br>For some reason I just couldn't sleep without him by my side.


	16. The Parties Part 2 Boys Side

Gaara What is Love?  
>The Parties Part 2 (Boys side)<br>By: Leena-chan (Gaara's P.O.V)

I was a little shakin up that Leena was turned on when I released myself!  
>"Oh well." I said shrugging.<br>I walked over to Sasuke's room.  
>I knocked on the door and Naruto answered.<br>"Sasuke! Gaara is here!" Hinata called.  
>I shrugged before walking in.<br>I saw Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kakashi sitting in a circle.  
>Naruto and I joined the circle.<br>"Now that we are all here shall we tell secrets?" Sasuke asked.  
>"Hell yeah!" Kakashi said.<br>"Let's do it!" Shikamaru and Neji agreed.  
>"Sure. Why not?" Naruto said.<br>"Gaara?" Sasuke asked.  
>"Sure why not Sasuke." I said.<br>"Okay we'll go in order. First Naruto, then me, then Kakashi, then Neji, then Shikamaru, and finally you Gaara." Sasuke said.  
>"Well there was this one time when I was young Hinata walked in on me playing with myself." Naruto said.<br>"Now Sasuke." Naruto added.  
>"Well there was this one time when I was young I was walking to school and I ran up to Sakura and gave her a hug from behind and almost groped her breasts." Sasuke said.<br>"Now Kakashi." Sakura added.  
>"I walked in on Sarafina and Leena's first yuri session." Kakashi said plain as day.<br>"Oh yeah! I remember the look on your face when you saw them!" I said.  
>"Anyway, now Neji." Kakashi added.<br>"Well one time when we were having a team meeting Tenten threw her hand back like this." Neji started to say.  
>He threw his hand back with an open palm.<br>"She didn't realize I was behind her so she groped me in front of the whole team." Neji said.  
>"Now Shikamru." She added.<br>"I remember once when Temari walked in on me the shower." Shikamaru said.  
>"Now Gaara." Temari said.<br>"Well..."I started to say.  
>"Well what? Oh wait tell us did you and Leena have sex yet?" Sasuke asked.<br>I blushed and said, "N-N-No." "Why are you blushing then?" Shikamaru said.  
>"Alright we had a few rounds last night okay." I admitted.<br>"Okay now that we've told all our secrets, Let's have yaoi sessions!" Neji said.  
>We all agreed.<br>SasuNaru, ShikaNeji, and KakaGaara was what we decided.  
>"It's been a while since we had a yaoi session Gaara." Kakashi said.<br>"Yeah it has." I said.  
>"Well hot and heavy or soft and passionate?" Kakashi said giving me choice.<br>"Soft and passionate." I said.  
>"Okay." He said grabbing one of his sex toys.<br>After a while we gave up.  
>None of us were feeling it that night.<br>Kakashi brushed his elbow against my bellybutton and I released myself.  
>Then I heard a faint sound coming from upstairs.<br>It was Leena and I could instantly tell.  
>She moaned loud enough for me to hear her but not the girls.<br>"Oh god who did that?" Sasuke said covering his nose.  
>"Sorry." I admitted hanging my head in shame.<br>"Oh man that was a good one Gaara. Hey let's have a war!" Naruto said.  
>Yeah!" We agreed.<br>We played that war for a few hours.  
>Then later on they started drifting off to sleep except me.<br>For some reason I just couldn't sleep without her by my side.


	17. The Next Morning

Gaara What is Love?  
>The Next Morning By: Leena-chan.<p>(Leena's P.O.V)<p>

I never got to sleep last night.  
>I glanced at Sakura's digital clock on her nightstand table.<br>It read 8:00 even.  
>I got up from my spot and went downstairs.<br>Then I heard my favorite sound telling me a special something.  
>I sniffed the air.<br>"Shit and sand. Yep that's my Gaara-kun." I thought to myself.  
>"Morning." I said walking into the kitchen.<br>"Morning." He replied releasing two at once.  
>"Haven't taken your morning shit yet eh Gaara?" I teased.<br>"Nope. I waited for you. Can we go upstairs to your room? I feel more comfortable if I have to release up there please? Gaara asked.  
>"Sure I don't mind." I said.<br>We walked upstairs to the third floor and towards my bedroom.  
>He released every five seconds.<br>"Are you trying to turn me on cause it's working." I teased.  
>"Maybe." He replied nochalantly.<br>"Fuck you Gaara." I said giving a sarcastic smile.  
>"Oh right now?" Gaara asked his eyes lighting up.<br>"No not now. Maybe after you take your morning shit." I said.  
>"Oh okay then." He said as we approached my bedroom door.<br>I opened the door and he walked to the bathroom.  
>I heard him release a sigh of relief as if he had been holding it since 4:00 in the morning.<br>I giggled a little at this.  
>"It's not funny." He said.<br>"Well that depends how long have you been holding it?" I asked.  
>"Since the party last night." He answered.<br>"You didn't take your evening shit!" I gasped.  
>"No I didn't. I've been waiting for you to wake up and take me to your room. I would never go in someone's room without their permission first." He said.<br>"Aww you poor baby. I'm surprised you didn't shit yourself. If you ever need to use my bathroom to do that then go ahead. I won't mind." I said.  
>"Actually I did shit myself but I cleaned that up hours ago cause I couldn't get to sleep." He said.<br>"You too?" I asked.  
>"What you did get to sleep either?" Gaara asked.<br>"No I didn't." I answered.  
>"Well then let's sleep together and see how that works." Gaara said coming out of the bathroom.<br>"Alright." I said.  
>We climbed into my bed and almost instantly fell asleep in each other's arms.<br> 


	18. Neko chan and Shukaku kun

Gaara What is Love?  
>Neko-chan and Shukaku-kun By: Leena-chan.<p>"Master please wake up." My Jinchuuriki was shaking me lightly.<br>"Mm." I said in my sleep and rolled over.  
>"Master please wake up. It's 7:00 at night." She said shaking me lightly.<br>"Alright. Alright Neko-chan. I'm up. I'm up." I said.  
>"Wait where's Gaara?" I asked her.<br>"In here!" Gaara called from the bathroom.  
>"What are you doing in there?" I asked.<br>"I told you earlier remember." He said.  
>"Oh yeah! I remember now. You're taking your evening shit aren't you?" I asked.<br>"Bingo!" He said.  
>"Okay then. I'll meet you downstairs!" I said grabbing my Harley Davidson shirt and pants along with my white and black stripped hat.<br>I put on my clothes and went downstairs.  
>"There you are sis! Where have you been?" Naruto asked.<br>"Upstairs, in my bed, sleeping." I said.  
>"Were you with Gaara?" He teased.<br>"N-N-No." I stuttered blushing.  
>"You're blushing you liar." He said.<br>"Shut up Naruto." I said turning away from him.  
>He shook his sarcastically.<br>I flipped him off.  
>"What'd I miss?" Gaara asked coming down the stairs.<br>"Naruto's being an asshole." I said.  
>"Not surprised." Gaara said.<br>"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Naruto said.  
>"Ah you'll get over it." I said.<br>"Why you little..." Naruto started to say but I grabbed Gaara's hand and ran upstairs before he could hit me.  
>"Damn you sis!" He shouted up the stairs.<br>I closed the door behind us.  
>I sighed and looked at Gaara.<br>Gaara had another person standing next to him.  
>His back was turned away from me so I couldn't see who it was. "Um Gaara, who's that?" I asked.<br>He turned around to look at me and so did the other person.  
>The two boys had the same hair color but different eye color.<br>Gaara's are seafoam green.  
>The boy's are crystal blue.<br>"This is my Jinchuuriki Shukaku." He said pointing to the other boy.  
>He smiled at me.<br>Then Neko-chan emerged from me.  
>"S-S-S-Shukaku-kun is that really you?" Neko-chan asked him.<br>"Neko-chan." He said looking at her.  
>"SHUKAKU-KUN!" She shouted running up to him.<br>"NEKO-CHAN!" He shouted running up to her.  
>They hugged each other tightly.<br>Then they kissed.  
>Gaara and I were surprised.<br>"You know each other?" Gaara asked.  
>"Yes. We used to date." Shukaku told Gaara.<br>"He's the one you used to date?" I asked Neko-chan.  
>"Yes Master." She replied.<br>I almost fell backwards but Gaara caught me.  
>"Thanks Gaara." I said.<br>"No problem." He replied.  
>"Who wants to have sex?" Neko-chan asked out of the blue.<br>All four of us raised our hands before laughing.  
>Then Neko-chan and Shukaku went back inside us and Gaara and I made sweet, sweet love.<br> 


	19. Leena Doesn't Feel Well

Gaara What is Love?  
>Leena Doesn't Feel Well By: Leena-chan<p>This morning I woke up with a bad stomach ache.<br>I grabbed my stomach and moaned in pain.  
>I looked to my right and saw Gaara clutching that stuffed teddy bear sleeping like a baby.<br>Then I heard a faint sound only it wasn't Gaara this time.  
>I thought for a minute then realized it was me.<br>"Holy shit did I just... release?" I asked in my head.  
>Gaara then turned over on his side and continued sleeping.<br>"Gaara-kun. Please wake up Gaara-kun." I said shaking him lighty.  
>"He's gonna eat me!" Gaara said grabbing on to me making me release.<br>"Wait a minute did you just release Leena-chan?" Gaara asked getting off of me.  
>"Yeah." I admitted in shame.<br>My stomach growled in a nasty tone.  
>I grabbed it and moaned in pain.<br>Gaara asked me what was wrong.  
>"My stomach hurts." I told him.<br>"Have you ever released before?" He asked.  
>"Yes but releasing is normal this kind isn't." I said. "Do you have to shit?" He asked.<br>"I don't think so." I said.  
>"Speaking of taking a shit I'll be back in a few okay." He told me.<br>He got up from our bed an walked to our bathroom. He was in there for at least two hours.  
>Then the pressure build-up got worse. I was releasing every five seconds.<br>"Damn girl! You sure know how to release!" He said coming from the bathroom.  
>"Thanks...I guess." I said before four escaped me.<br>I blushed feeling a little nervous.  
>"You okay?" He asked.<br>"I'm sorry I didn't mean to release in front of you. I..." I started to say.  
>Gaara put his finger to my lips and said, "It's alright." "I think I know why you're feeling this way. Have you tried taking a shit?" He asked.<br>"No."I answered truthfully.  
>"Well try it and see what happens." He said.<br>"Okay." I said. I walked into the bathroom.  
>(A.N. I am not gonna give a detailed description of Leena-chan taking a shit. If I don't do it for Gaara then I'm definately not doing it for her)<br>I came out a few hours later.  
>"Feel better now?" He asked.<br>"Never have I ever expeirenced such pleasure of a full release until today." I said.  
>(A.N. A full release means taking a shit in this case)<br>"Yep. I know exactly why." He said before smiling contently. 


	20. Leena Has OAGB Gaara Style

Gaara What is Love?  
>Leena has O.A.G.B Gaara Style.<br>By: Leena-chan.

("Yep. I know exactly why." He said before smiling contently.)  
>"What do you mean?" I asked.<br>"You have the diease I do." He said.  
>"You mean I, Leena Jean Uzumaki Ketchum have O.A.G.B?" I asked looking at Gaara surprised.<br>"Not just O.A.G.B but O.A.G.B Gaara style." He teased.  
>I giggled at that.<br>"I knew that would make you laugh but you're showing all the signs that you have it." He said.  
>"It's only funny cause it was stupid but also true." I teased.<br>"HEY!" He said.  
>"Hay's for horses babe." I said.<br>"Oh ha ha very funny." He said sarcastically.  
>"So basically I have to do the whole morning and evening shit thing too?" I asked.<br>"Yeah pretty much. I'll tell you this when you first wake up and around 7:00 at night you'll have to shit. If you don't and just ignore it then you just might shit your pants if you let the gas build-up get to the point when you release at least ten at once." He said.  
>"You're not as used to it as I am and most people shit their pants when they first find out so don't worry if you shit yourself the first few times. It's normal." He added.<br>"Now we'll have to fight for the bathroom in the morning." I said.  
>"I always follow the rule of Ladies First unless it's about to come out or I'm eating cookies." He said.<br>"Thanks for telling me Gaara." I said.  
>I didn't think to ask him how bad it would be.<br>I thought that it wouldn't be too bad at first but boy was I wrong.  
>I didn't understand it at first but I sure did at 7:00.<br>It started at around 6:50.  
>I started feeling a little nauseous.<br>I started figiting.  
>Gaara looked over at me.<br>He shot me a look that clearly said, "Are you okay Leena?"  
>I grabbed my stomach in reply.<br>He nodded and started to get up from the dinner table.  
>"Where ya going?" My brother asked him.<br>"Man sit back down we're about to have dessert." Naruto said.  
>"I'm about to. Sakura can we switch seats please?" Gaara replied.<br>"Sure Gaara." Sakura said.  
>Sakura took the seat that was next to Sasuke and Gaara sat next to me.<br>"You okay?" Gaara whispered to me.  
>"Not really I need to release but I can't at the dinner table." I said.<br>"Here you want me to release with you so they'll think it's me?" Gaara asked.  
>"Would you please?" I asked.<br>"Of course." He said.  
>I released and so did Gaara but his overpowered mine.<br>"Oh god Gaara if you gotta go just go. You should have told me that was the reason you getting up." Naruto said covering his nose.  
>"I'll take Leena with me if you don't mind." He said.<br>"If you must." Naruto said.  
>"I must that's why I said it." Gaara said.<br>We walked upstairs.  
>"You know you could have just told me." He told me on the way up.<br>"Yeah I guess you're right." I said sheppishly releasing another. I released a sigh of relief.  
>"Damn girl! You're good!" He said also releasing one.<br>"Not as good as you." I said.  
>"I've been meaning to ask how will both of us use the bathroom around seven.?" He asked.<br>"I'm planing on going to Sarafina's office tomorrow. She's gonna give me a percription to cure it. It has dolaritine in it." I said.  
>"I can't take it then." He said plain as day.<br>"Why can't you?" I asked.  
>"I'm allergic to dolaritine." He said.<br>"I'm allergic to the one thing that could cure my diease." He added.  
>"Well that explains it. This will be the seond-to-last time me going the same as you." I said.<br>"You're going tomorrow morning right?" Gaara asked.  
>I nodded in reply.<br>He glanced at the clock that now reads 11 o'clock at night.  
>"It's late. You wanna have a quick session or go to sleep?" He asked me.<br>"I've got my appointment a Sarafina's at eight a.m. sharp so I gotta get up early." I said putting my pjs on.  
>Gaara took his pants and shirt off before climbing into bed.<br>I climbed into bed right after him and almost instantly fell aslepp with Gaara hugging and my back tightly.


	21. Leena has OAGB AND something ELSE?

Gaara What is Love?  
>Leena Never HAD O.A.G.B By: Leena-chan<p>The next morning I wondered if I had enough time for a full release and a shower.<br>I looked at the clock.  
>It read 6:00.<br>I sighed and chose a full release over a shower cause it takes an hour to get to Konoha Medical Center.  
>After my full release I got dressed and glanced at Gaara.<br>I wrote a quick note to him before grabbing my purse and keys.  
>Then I went downstairs, grabbed my jacket, started the car, and drove to Sarafina's office.<br>(Gaara's P.O.V)  
>I woke up wet this morning from my erotic GaaraLeena dream.<br>"At least it wasn't a nightmare." I thought to myself.  
>I threw off the covers and sat up in bed.<br>I streched and grabbed my book.  
>I then saw a note on Leena-chan's nightstand table.<br>It had my name on it.  
>I picked it up and read it.<br>It said...

Dear Gaara,  
>If you are reading this then you already know I'm not there.<br>I tried waiting for you but you didn't wake up before 6:50.  
>I guess last night was a lot of fun eh Gaara?<br>Anyway, I'll be back around 10 or 10:30.  
>I guess I'll see ya when I get back.<br>Sincerely,  
>Leena-chan.<p>

I folded it back up and realized I had to go.  
>I walked to the bathroom with my favorite book in hand.<br>(Leena's P.O.V)  
>"Next on our fourty song countdown is Guardian Angel by: K System." The radio annoucer said.<br>I sang along with the song.

Leena: If you wanna be my guardian angel Just spread your wings and Let me see you can fly If you want to let me out of danger Just come to me and don't you never Let me cry

If you wanna be my guardian angel My guardian angel My guardian angel tonight And take me far away tonight

((music))

If you wanna be my guardian angel Just spread your wings and Let me see you can fly If you want to let me out of danger Just come to me and don't you never Let me cry

If you wanna be my guardian angel My guardian angel My guardian angel tonight And take me far away tonight

((music))

If you wanna be my guardian angel Just spread your wings and Let me see you can fly If you want to let me out of danger Just come to me and don't you never Let me cry

If you wanna be my guardian angel My guardian angel My guardian angel tonight And take me far away tonight

If you wanna be my guardian angel My guardian angel My guardian angel tonight And take me far away tonight

I drove through Konoha as the next song played.  
>I realized it was one of my favorite songs.<br>I started to sing along and before long I realized I was at her office.  
>I shut off the car and locked it good.<br>I walked into the building and saw Nurse Matsuri sitting at the front desk along with Nurse Sakura and Nurse Ino.  
>"Hello Leena-chan. Here for your appointment?" Matsuri greeted me.<br>"Yeah." I said.  
>"Dr. Sarafina will be a few minutes late today. She got stuck handling Geniya-san this morning and came in a little late and she brougt Geniya-san with her." Matsuri told me.<br>I nodded and grabbed a pen to sign in on the sign in sheet.  
>"Oh ok..." I started to say before I realized I was about to get sick.<br>I ran to the bathroom and got sick.  
>I came out and collapsed.<br>"LEENA-NEECHAN!" Sakura said as she saw me collapse.  
>"Call Gaara immediately!" Ino told Sakura.<br>Sakura nodded and called Gaara.  
>(Gaara's P.O.V)<br>I was in the bathroom reading my favorite book called Book of Nightmares by Bruce Coville.  
>There's a short story in there called Give A Puppet A Hand by Mary Downing Hahn.<br>It's one of my favorites out of that book.  
>I was in the middle of it when my phone rang.<br>I looked at the caller I.D.  
>It said Sakura Haruno.<br>I answered, "Hello. This is Gaara speaking." "Yes I'm in the bathroom. You need me? For what? Leena collapsed okay wait LEENA-CHAN COLLAPSED! WHERE'S SARAFINA'S OFFICE?" I asked frantically.  
>"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! WHERE'S HER OFFICE?" I demanded.<br>"5672 Ramen rd. Okay I'll be there as soon as I can." I said before hanging up.  
>I finished in the bathroom and ran all the way to my Leena-chan.<br>(Leena's P.O.V)  
>I woke up in a hospital bed and my head hurt real bad.<br>I looked around and saw no one.  
>I sat back on the bed and sighed.<br>Then I heard a knock on the door.  
>"Come in." I said.<br>Sarafina walked in with a clipboard and file in hand.  
>"Leena-chan I'm glad you're finally awake. I have some news for you. You never had O.A.G.B at all." Sarafina said.<br>At that moment Gaara came rushing in.  
>"Leena-chan!" Gaara said running up to me and hugging me tightly.<br>"What do you mean I never had O.A.G.B?" I asked.  
>"I mistook all the signs. I did a series of tests and only one came back positive." Sarafina said.<br>"Um before I tell you Gaara-sama could you please wait outside?" Sarafina asked him.  
>He nodded and stepped outside.<br>"Leena-chan I'm gonna tell you this once and ONLY once so listen okay?" Sarafina said.  
>I nodded.<br>"Leena Jean Uzumaki Ketchum you're..." Those words that came out of my best friends' mouth changed my life forever.


	22. Leena's Pregnant and hasn't told Gaara

Gaara What is Love?  
>Leena's Pregnant and Gaara doesn't know.<br>By: Leena-chan ("Leena Jean Uzumaki Ketchum you're..." Those words that came out of my best friends' mouth changed my life forever.)

"I'm pregnant?" I asked confused.  
>Sarafina nodded.<br>"Is it a boy or girl?" I asked.  
>"When I saw the baby it looked like a girl but your only two months pregnant so it's too early to tell." She said.<br>"Is Gaara-kun the father?" I asked worriedly.  
>Sarafina nodded.<br>"Also you can't train but you still need exersize. No hard labor or it will hurt or kill him or her." She added placing her hand on my stomach.  
>"How will I tell him?" I asked burying my face with my hands.<br>"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll take it fine. Kakashi did. I'm sure Gaara-san will too." She said reassuringly.  
>"Speaking of babies, hold on a minute okay." She added.<br>I nodded.  
>She left the room for a little while then she came back with a child in hand.<br>"This is my little Geniya." She said holding her out to me.  
>"She's adorable." I said.<br>"She's only two but she has separation anxiety." She told me.  
>"And her brother's on his way sooner or later." She added.<br>"How do you know it's a boy?" I asked.  
>"I'm eight months pregnant. Can't you tell?" She told me.<br>I looked at her and realized her big stomach.  
>"Not only is she an Uchiha but she's also a Servant of Fatima. She's an apostle." She said.<br>"She's a fallen angel?" I asked.  
>she laughed a little before answering, "No. She was granted this power. She has the virtue of charity."<br>"Like Azmaria." I said.  
>"Well I think we can let you go home today just take it easy for a while okay?" She said changing the subject. I nodded and she opened the door.<br>"Gaara-sama you can come in now." She said telling him.  
>"Leena-chan are you okay?" Gaara asked looking at me.<br>"Yeah I'm okay. I can go home today." I told him.  
>"What was wrong?" He asked.<br>I didn't know what to say.  
>"I just felt a little light headed is all. Now can you help me? I have to go." I lied.<br>"Oh okay." Gaara said.  
>He helped me out of the hospital bed and helped me walk to the bathroom.<br>I sighed and realized I should have told him. 


End file.
